


The things I would do for you

by TheBoyStyles



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyStyles/pseuds/TheBoyStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out about Louis failed doncaster rovers deal. All he knows is he has to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things I would do for you

Louis was in Doncaster with his mum ahead of the wedding. Harry decided to give him some time with his mum and had decided to stay home. He was already regretting it. Harry was absentmindedly scrolling through his twitter timeline as he so often does to kill some time. He's got so many mentions that often he just randomly picks one to reply to, as reading all of them is impossible. Suddenly one tweet stood out from the rest. And then as his brain started focusing on the words in front of him he suddenly realised every tweet in his mentions this afternoon is about the same thing. He clicked on an article link in one of the tweets and started to read. "Louis Tomlinson's Doncaster Rover takeover bid falls through" the headline reads. Harry's mood quickly turns sour as he finds out Louis was misled and the plug had been pulled on the deal. It hurts to read that this had happened. How had this happened? Who would want to hurt Louis? His Louis? The sadness he had felt was quickly turning to anger. Louis had been so excited when he finally got the go ahead for the take over. The smile on his face so big it had melted Harry's heart. And now all Louis' dreams had come crashing down because of someone with a grudge. If Harry ever found out who was the cause of all this they would regret ever hurting his boy.  
Harry picked up the phone and hit speed dial. "Haz" said a sad voice on the other end of the line. "Lou why didn't you tell me?" Harry said. "Haz I've only just found out myself. They've completely screwed me over" he could hear Louis say through gentle sobs. "I love that club Haz. I wanted to make something of it you know. And now that's all up in the air". Harry didn't know what to say. Louis was hurt and he wasn't with him to comfort him.  
"Louis I'm coming up early. I need to see you. I don't like you being on your own right now" Harry insisted. "Harry you can't. I will see you on Sunday. The rumours will be bad enough after people find out you've attended my mum's wedding" Louis said defeated. Harry knew better than to argue with Louis. Especially when his head wasn't in a good place. They talked a bit more before ending the call. Harry needed to see him though and he would find a way. He got on the phone to Paul. He explained what had happened and asked him to find out Louis' movements for the next few days. He got back to him quickly. Looks like Harry was going on a little trip to Surrey tomorrow.  
Harry pulled up to Mercedes-Benz world mid morning in the blazing sunshine. It was one of the hottest days of the year. What on earth had possessed his boy to book a driving day in this weather?! In spite of the hot weather Harry was wearing his black skinnies and a light denim shirt. It was so hot he hadn't bothered fastening more than three of the buttons. He felt like his new Saint Laurent boots were about to melt in to the Tarmac. The things he does for the person he loves most. He walks in to reception and is instantly recognised by the girl manning the desk. She flirts with him outrageously but all of it in vain as all Harry can think about is finding Louis. He is handed a visitor pass and is directed to the track.  
He opens the door marked "To the track" and is initially blinded by the sun bouncing of a silver sports far. As the glare fades his eyes focus and there he is. Standing next to the car wearing a black vest and denim shorts. Harry hears himself audibly gasp but luckily there's no one around to witness it. Fuck he looked so good. His mind running overdrive with all the things he would do to Louis if there was no one around. He would have him bent over that car bonnet, shorts & boxers round his ankles and screaming his name. By the time he would finish Louis bum would be sunburnt from the long exposure to the sun. But the reality was that no one was to know they were together.  
Harry leaned against the door just admiring Louis from afar hoping to stay hidden a bit longer but the movement of the door must have caught Louis' eye as he suddenly looked over in Harry's direction. Harry quickly shut the door and stood back against the corridor wall wishing Louis hadn't realised it was him. He was still a little scared Louis would be mad at him for being here. He had just finished thanking The Lord thinking he'd escaped unnoticed when the door swung open. "Haz what are you doing here???" Louis shouted whilst pounding his fists on my chest. I could see the expression on his face change as he was taking me in. "Babe, CCTV" Harry gently reminded him. The last thing we needed was for us to be outed by CCTV footage of a passionate embrace in a corridor. Harry pressed his fingers to Louis' lips briefly to shush him. "Before you say anything hear me out. I love you and you're hurting. There's no way I would be anywhere else right now. Just let me in" Harry stuttered. "Fine fine I'll let you off. How could I not when you're standing here dressed like that on the hottest day of the year. You big idiot. My big idiot" Louis said with a smile.  
Louis finished his driving experience whilst Harry watched from the visitor lounge. After what felt like hours he was finally done. They got in Harry's car and headed home. Their home. Harry had managed to convince Louis to come home for the night rather than driving back to Doncaster. They would both travel up tomorrow.  
As soon as they got through the door they were all hands and lips.... Tangled.... Heated.... It was like they hadn't seen eachother in months when in reality Harry had had his lips wrapped around Louis' cock only two nights ago.  
"I'm so sorry they fucked you over boobear" Harry panted in between breaths. "Let's not talk about it anymore and let me do the fucking Haz" Louis growled in his ear before biting down on his collar bone and sucking down long enough to leave a nice small mark. "You think you can just turn up looking like that with your chest hanging out, aviators on, looking like sex and expect me to talk about my failed football take over?!" "I appreciate the sentiment but I'd rather lose myself in you right now" Louis said in one breath. Harry didn't have time to reply. He just wanted to cheer Louis up. He would do whatever it takes. Louis tugs at his skinnies, frustrated as always at how hard they are to get off. He gives up when he can't get them past Harry's knees and just leaves them there and pulls Harry's boxers down. He forces Harry on to the bed on all fours and sidles up behind him. "Harry I can't be gentle tonight. I'm too turned on and angry. I'm sorry" Louis says whilst pushing two fingers in to Harry's hole. "Don't be sorry Lou. Just do whatever you have to do to get this out of your system" Harry managed to whisper. He felt Louis lining himself up and pushing himself in all the way in on go. Harry struggled to catch his breath as he felt so full. Louis quickly got a quick rhythm going. Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. Suddenly he felt Louis' hand reach round and wrap his hand around his cock. Harry protested. He didn't need to come. He wanted this to be all about Louis. But Louis was having none of it and grunted "Harry.... I'm close.... I need.... Come with me baby" Louis couldn't concentrate on Harry anymore as his senses were lost to his own orgasm. Harry took over from Louis and pumped his hand up and down his own cock. As he felt Louis come undone behind him Harry shot his load all over the bed sheets and he felt Louis releasing himself inside him. They collapsed in to heap on the bed. "Thank you for today Haz" Louis mumbled. Harry wouldn't have done anything else. Before he could tell Louis that and how much he loved him he heard the gentle snuffle and realised he'd fallen asleep. Harry gently stroked his hair as he fell asleep next to his boy. Right where he belongs.


End file.
